


just a tree

by spacecleavage



Series: my bellarke  au week [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke AU Week, Canon Divergence, Day 2, F/M, yeah this didn't work last time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecleavage/pseuds/spacecleavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They made it out of the battle! They did not fight, they ran and got away. This is their journey</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a tree

**Author's Note:**

> Bellarke AU Week Day 2

Clarke stared out at the plains that surrounded them, there was no tree, not like the one that Lincoln had drawn on his map. She looked back at the eighty-two surrounding that were lulling on the ground behind her. There was meant to be a tree here, so that she and the others would know they were on the right path.

It was meant to be here! Right here dammit!

They shouldn’t go back the way they came, they would have to go back into the territory of the last clan, breaking their careful truce - and she didn’t think that there group could lose any more of their precious resources. And a lot of precious time was consumed in their deals as well. And the more time delays in getting to the territory that apparently nobody had claimed.

A place for them to start new, build their own settlement.

And if this fucking tree was where it was supposed to be, then they wouldn’t be having this problem.

A hand fell on her shoulder.

“You alright, Princess? You haven’t stopped sighing since you pulled out that map,” Bellamy’s gravelly voice came from behind her. It sounded very different to what it had this morning. He had shaken her awake, just before dawn to bring her to this cliff.

It was beautiful, the colours the sky made as the sun rose from behind the horizon. The array of colours had astounded her, the different hues that she ached to draw with, to see stretch out from beneath her finger tips. She remembered his harsh breathing as she had gasped in shock, and the soft words she had spoken as she looked over to the landscape before them.

It was a more beautiful than anything she had ever seen before and more deadly. She had voiced her thoughts, she turned just enough to see when he gave his response, he wasn’t looking at the view. His words still echoed around her head, “it’s breathtaking,”

She shook her head and the images away, and half turned back to the group.

“The tree is missing,” she frowned, pointing at the tree which was still freaking missing.

This is not how this was meant to happen!

They were meant to go through the forest, go around the Mountain Range (around, not fucking over Bellamy!) of Doom (so named by Monty and Miller), then through another forest, then to this plain, which they were meant to cross and from there they would find a nice, simple lake, with a small forest. It would be perfect, the lake would allow fishing year round, a forest for seasonal fruits, vegetables and nuts, as well as a plethora of other supplies. It would be perfect for them.

But they just needed to cross the plains at the right place, or they would end up in nomad land, and they would most likely be picked off one by one.

“A tree is missing? Well, that is going to cause a catastrophe, whatever shall we do?” the sarcasm dripping from his voice was enough that she couldn’t help swing her elbow back and catch him in the ribs (the completely wanker).

She heard him huff out a breath, grasping her elbow so she couldn’t do it again. She could feel his tight body behind her, pulling her closer to him, and fuck it felt so good. She struggled against him, and as she moved her hips across his, she could feel something rising against her.

She didn’t hear the groans of everyone, but she did hear the groan that escaped from Bellamy’s throat. She felt lips pressing small, soft kisses against the skin of her neck. She let her head drop back, and his arm tightened around her waist.

She got so caught up in the feeling, the only thing that snapped her out of it.

Miller’s clear voice cut through her foggy mind.

“Do you think that is the tree of Destiny, or whatever?”


End file.
